filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Shannen Doherty
thumb|right|Shannen Doherty în 2008 Shannen Maria Doherty (n. 12 aprilie 1971, Memphis) este o actriță americană. E cunoscută mai ales datorită rolurilor: Brenda Walsh în Beverly Hills 90210, și Prue Halliwell în serialul TV Charmed (Farmece). Biografie Fiica unui consultant bancar, Tom Doherty, și a proprietarei unui salon de înfrumusețare, Rose Doherty, Shannen are un frate mai mare cu patru ani, Tom. Primul rol important îl obține în octombrie 1982 cand o interpretează pe Jenny Wilder în serialul Little House on the Prairie. După ce a apărut ca guest star în multe seriale din anii 80, printre care Magnum P.I., 21 Jump Street și Airwolf, din 1986 până în 1988 interpretează rolul Kris Witherspoon în serialul Our House. În 1982 producători importanți o remarcă pe Shannen și, după ce apare în filmul lui Ron Howard, Night Shift - Night Shift și o dublează pe Teresa din desenul animat The secret of NIMH, obține un rol secundar în comedia cu Sarah Jessica, Parker Girls Just Want to Have Fun. În 1989 joacă în filmul Heathers cu Winona Ryder. Cele mai mari succese ale sale se datorează producătorului Aaron Spelling. După ce a interpretat-o pe Brenda Walsh în faimosul serial Beverly Hills 90210, Shannen primește rolul Prue Halliwell în serialul TV Charmed (Farmece). Shannen s-a prezentat la distribuția în serial alături de prietena sa, Holly Marie Combs, sperând să primească rolul lui Piper, dar până la urmă rezultatul a fost invers. În 2001 părăsește serialul, după 2 sezoane. În 1995, Kevin Smith o relansează în filmul Generation X. În 2001 joacă alături de Julian McMahon în filmul Another Day iar în 2002 tot regizorul Kevin Smith o relansează pe piața cinematografică, în filmul Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back. Din ianuarie 2003 până în 2004 va prezenta reality show-ul Scare Tactics pe canalul american Sci Fi. A fost unul din protagoniștii serialului TV North Shore, o întoarcere la originile sale de actriță de soap opera. În 2005 a jucat în serialul TV de comedie Love, Inc., dar a părăsit serialul cu puține luni înainte de debut. În 2006 a fost moderatoarea reality show-ului Breaking Up with Shannen Doherty. Emisiunea a durat 13 episoade și urmărea povestea unor îndrăgostiți în situații de criză hotărâtoare pentru viitorul lor sentimental. S-a întors în rolul de Brenda Walsh în prima parte a serialului 90210, același ca în vechiul serial Beverly Hills 90210 care o dusese pe culmile succesului, serial ce a fost difuzat pe canalul american The CW din 2 septembrie 2008. Viața privată Viața sa privată este foarte zbuciumată. În 1993, îmbracată în pijama și cu foarte puțini invitați, în propria locuință, actrița s-a căsătorit cu Ashley Hamilton, de care se va despărți după numai șase luni. Nici a doua căsătorie nu a mers mai bine. În 2002, Shannen s-a căsătorit cu Rick Salomon, dar după doar un an mariajul a eșuat. Shannen a avut legături sentimentale cu Dean Factor, cu impresarul Chris Foufas și cu actorul Rob Weiss. În 2001, actrița a avut o relație cu Julian McMahon, demonul Cole din serialul Charmed (Farmece). Shannen se definește ca fiind o fire rebelă și neliniștită și cu niște purtări nu tocmai demne. În 1994, după ce tocmai părăsise serialul Beverly Hills 90210, banca îi confisca o mare parte din câștig drept daune pentru cecurile fără acoperire pe care Shannen le semnase în lunile precedente, în valoare de 32.000 de dolari. În 1996, într-o perioadă profesională nu tocmai bună, a fost obligată să meargă la un curs de autocontrol pentru că spărsese fereastra mașinii unui băiat cu o cutie de bere. În 1999, după ce a fost oprită de poliție în stare de ebrietate, a fost obligată să țină un curs la școlile din Los Angeles, explicându-le tinerilor pericolele cauzate de alcool. A apărut de mai multe ori, nud, în revista Playboy. Prima sa apariție a fost în decembrie 1993. Mai târziu, a pozat pentru revistă din nou, în decembrie 2003, pictorialele sale ocupând 10 pagini ale revistei. Se află pe locul al 5-lea în clasamentul american 100 Greatest Teen Stars, clasament care conține cele mai mari personalități (cântăreți, actori, prezentatori) care și-au câștigat faima în perioada adolescenței. Este prietenă cu Sarah Michelle Gellar. În prezent trăiește în Malibu, California. Ea deține, de asemenea, o fermă de cai în Ventura County, California, unde are șapte cai și doi câini. Premii și distincții În cariera sa și-a adjudecat 11 nominalizări : *'Saturn Award' *1999 nominalizată pentru serialul Charmed (Farmece), cea mai bună actriță TV *2000 nominalizată pentru serialul Charmed (Farmece), cea mai bună actriță TV *'Young Artist Awards' *trei nominalizări pentru rolul său de actriță în Beverly Hills 90210 *o nominalizare pentru participarea sa la serialul tv Airwolf *două nominalizări pentru rolul său în serialul tv Little House on the Prairie *o nominalizare pentru Little House *nominalizată pentru rolul său în serialul tv Father Murphy Filmografie completă Film Televiziune Legături externe * * * Shannen Doherty la [[Yahoo!|Yahoo! Movies]] * Shannen Doherty la Allmovie * Categorie:Actrițe americane ale secolului al XX-lea Categorie:Nașteri în 1971 Categorie:Actrițe americane ale secolului al XXI-lea Categorie:Americani în viață Categorie:Actori americani